


It Helps

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: Ever since Eren’s unlocked the memories of his predecessors almost 4 years ago, he’s lost himself many times and has days where he just wants to stay away from everyone. Today is one of those days. You go to his quarters to comfort him, but things escalate quickly.





	It Helps

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts about post time-skip Eren and he's also daddy af so... here we are.
> 
> Shout out to the Eren Harem on discord! :P

It was another bad day for Eren. It’s something you’ve grown used to, of course, although it’s always hard to accept how much he’s changed since he inherited his father’s memories. It wasn’t a bad change, per say, but you’ve had times where you felt helpless to do anything that could make him cheer up. Some days you even wonder if he knows who he is. On days like this, Eren typically secludes himself and drinks, trying to drown the memories out with whiskey and sleep. On normal days, Eren is still his determined self, so on days like today, it always seems to hurt you more how much he has changed.

But still, you love him, and you’ll do anything to try and help him numb that pain if you can.

You knock gently on the door to his quarters, and he tells you to come in. The room is dark with only one lantern being used to illuminate it on the nightstand by the bed. You see Eren sitting on the opposite side of the room in his chair, the light barely casting over him.

“Hey,” you say softly as you close the door behind you and lock it. “How’re you feeling?”

Eren shrugs his shoulders and looks up at you, a bottle half full of whiskey resting in his hand on the arm of the chair. He’s wearing a long, tan trench coat as he normally tends to do these days. His white dress shirt underneath is unbuttoned both on the top and the bottom, exposing his clavicles and lower abdomen. His hair is partially draped over his eyes and rests just under his shoulders. You don’t remember the last time he’s had a haircut. It’s not a bad look on him, but you know it’s a sign that he isn’t taking much care of himself. He isn’t _drunk_ per say, but he’s definitely not sober either. You meet his eyes and notice he is heavy-lidded.

You grab the bottle from his hand and set it on the table beside the chair. “Drinking yourself into a stupor doesn’t help, you know.” He is a heavyweight, this much you are aware of. You aren’t even sure if he can actually get totally drunk at all.

“It helps,” he insists, breaking eye contact and looking over to the bottle you took from him. “Do you propose I do something else?”

You rest your hands on your hips and look at the sad expression on his face. You want to do something to make him feel better, something better than him drowning out the world with alcohol for the night. “Perhaps I do,” you tell him, mind wandering to a more intimate place.

You kneel down in front of him close enough that you can rest your arms on his legs and you look up to meet his eyes. “What about this?” You ask as you start to unbutton his pants. You trace light kisses across the exposed skin, following his happy trail down until you graze his boxers. You look back up to see his expression and he’s eyeing you intently.

“Keep going,” he demands. His expression is so stoic and unlike the way he used to express himself years ago. It’s sexy in its own way even though there are times you miss the animated face he used to wear. But sometimes you can draw that out during these intimate moments, although you figure tonight probably won’t be one of those times.

You run your hands up his thighs and make your way up to his shirt. He already has the job half done, but you unbutton the rest of it and expose his bare chest. He looks sexy with his shirt and jacket hanging on either side of him, so you opt to let him keep them on for now.

You trace light kisses up his abdomen and chest and make your way to his neck, brushing his hair out of the way. You stop and concentrate your attention there, listening to his low hum of approval.

“Come here,” he insists. You stop your ministrations for a moment to reposition yourself onto the chair, straddling him. Before you have a chance to move back down to his neck, you feel his hands on either side of your face and he’s looking at you. “I want you to help me forget it all… Just for a little while.”

“Of course,” you reply before he brings you in for a kiss. It’s a slow, passionate kiss and the taste of whiskey still lingered on his lips. You both open your mouths, allowing your tongues to dance around each other, and you start running fingers through his hair as you try to bring him in closer. You feel him start to roll his hips and you reply in kind, creating friction between the two of you. You sigh into his mouth as you can feel him pressing hard against you, your own arousal starting to heighten. “Eren…”

Your kisses become deeper and more frantic and you feel his hands slide their way up to your breasts. He fondles them gently, moaning into your mouth at the sensation of your sexes rubbing against each other through your clothes. You pull away from the kiss, lolling your head back just slightly to give him access to your neck which he is eager to give attention to. You feel him start to unbutton your top as he traces light kisses along your erogenous zone. He’s driving you crazy, and you’re dying to take him now, but you want this to last a while, so you resist your urges and let him take his time.

You shimmy the shirt off so it falls to the floor and Eren pulls you back in for a kiss once more. This time he tugs gently at your bottom lip as he wraps his hands behind you to unclasp your bra. When it falls, you feel the chill of the air hit your breasts and your nipples begin to harden. He brushes a thumb lightly against one of them, sending a light shock of pleasure through you. You find yourself pressing against him a little harder, desperate to create more friction, but then he stops your motions completely, hands on either side of your waist.

You look at him and see that he is admiring your naked torso. He moves his hands up to tease your nipples again and finally speaks, “You’re beautiful.” You feel your cheeks flush at the compliment and are unsure of how to respond to it, but it doesn’t matter because now his mouth is warm around your tit and the only sound you can muster is a light whimper. You gently start to grind against him again and you can feel the vibrations from his moan around your skin. He backs away and wraps his hand around the back of your head, pulling you in for another passionate kiss as he starts rolling his hips back into you with more fervor than before.

But that all stops abruptly when he nudges your head down, indicating that he wants more attention down below. You’re eager to comply with his wishes and you start tracing kisses down his torso, stopping only to help him slide his pants and boxers off. There’s something wildly sexy about him being nude from the waist down with his shirt and jacket still draping open over his chest. But as 0much as you want to admire him, there are more important matters to deal with.

You wrap your hand around his cock and gently kiss the tip before licking off a bead of precum. You tease him as you twirl your tongue around it and lightly graze your teeth against it. You can tell it’s driving him wild when you look up and see him biting his lip, stifling a moan. He calls you by your name. “Suck me off…” He says it quietly but demanding, gripping his hand lightly in your hair and urging you to start working harder at him.

He is larger than average but you take him in the best you can, cock heavy on your tongue. Your cheeks fill and hollow as you bob your head around him, enveloping him in the heat of your mouth over and over. He takes a little more charge, putting pressure on the back of your head, urging you to try and take him in deeper. You allow his dick to hit the back of your throat and you tease him with the vibrations of your moans. He lets out a loud groan, and you know that you are doing well. You look up to see that he’s leaning his head back, simply taking in the sensation and not relying on the visual of you.

You pull your mouth away, exposing his cock to the chill of the air and you lick from the base to the tip. “Eren,” you say, prompting him to look back down at you. You gently kiss the head and trace a few light pecks back down to the base. Your next planned move is to start working at his balls but he interrupts you, placing a finger under your chin and forcing you to look up at him.

“Get naked,” he says. This time it sounded like more of a request than a demand but either way you are more then ready to get to this step. You take no time in slipping off your pants and underwear and you stand in front of him, completely exposed. He nudges his head, encouraging you come back to him. You return to your previous straddling position but he holds his hands around your waist, not allowing you settle down too far.

You feel one of his hands trace across the line where your panties were previously and he slowly inches it down, fingers now brushing against your slit. “Shit…” You hear him whisper in response to the feeling of how wet you are. He’s looking down, focused on what he’s doing with this hand, and he’s teasing you, taking his wet finger and sliding it against your clit, driving you absolutely wild. You grip at his shoulders and let out a tiny mewl as he inserts a finger, looking back up to meet your eyes. You don’t speak any words to each other but you hold your gaze, staring deep into an emerald shade of green. You feel him insert another finger before he starts sliding in and out, curling them as he moves in, trying to find your sweet spot. He uses his thumb to rub against your clit all the while, forcing you to whimper, close your eyes and helplessly want more of him.

He can clearly tell that you want to feel him inside of you, and he abruptly remove his fingers only to replace it with something much thicker and more satisfying. When he gets his cock in position, he takes his hands on either side of your hips and guides you down until he’s bottomed out. You let out a satisfied sigh, relieved to feel this thickness inside of you after all of this teasing. You love being one with Eren, and you feel that now more than ever when you can see the adoration and lust mixed in his eyes as he’s looking back up at you. His mind is now focused on you, and that’s the most important thing right now.

You lean in and start kissing him deeply as you grind back and forth with him inside of you. The feeling of his cock pressing against your walls as your clit rubs against his groin is driving you crazy, and you moan into his mouth. He grips harder on your hips, helping you to shift up and down as he rolls his hips. You pull away, throwing your head back in pleasure as he penetrates you over and over. “Eren… It’s so good,” you whimper as you feel your legs begin to shake as he continues to thrust deep inside.

You love this, because there isn’t anything overly complicated to it. It’s just the two of you alone together, united as one with little to be said, making each other feel good in a moment of respite in the cruel world the two of you inhabit. These moments are rare, and you appreciate them with everything you have.

 “You’re so good at riding that dick,” Eren suddenly says, voice low and gruff. While the words initially throw you a bit out of the moment, they encourage you to pick up your pace a little more, ready to throw him into sweet euphoria.

But you find yourself interrupted as Eren grips the underside of your thighs, lifting you up as he removes himself from the chair. He slides out of you and carries you across the room, ungracefully plopping you onto the bed. “I’m not done with you yet,” he practically growls before kissing you with fervor, running his hands up to squeeze your breasts. He quickly makes his way to your ear and starts nibbling and tugging at it. You hear and feel his breath hot against your skin and it drives you mad.

“Eren, please…” You find yourself begging, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of you again. You take hold of his jacket and try to pull it back, signaling to Eren that you’re ready for the clothes to come off completely. He leans back and rests on his knees, letting the garments slide down his arms and fall onto the floor behind the bed. His strong shoulders and defined abs are features you love to soak in.

“Move up onto the pillows,” he demands. You scoot yourself back and you watch as he follows you up the bed. You have your legs spread open for him, waiting for him to make you feel whole again. He leans forward and starts to kiss you again and you feel him positioning his cock against your slit. He pushes in, and you let out a content sigh.

Eren isn’t shy about what he is doing. He starts pounding into you rough and hard, allowing himself to express his pleasure with loud moans and dirty words. “Shit, that feels so good. You’re so fucking wet and tight!” He braces himself with arms on either side of your shoulders. His hair has completely fallen forward and it’s enveloped the two of you in a world where only you exist together. You grab the back of his head and pull him in for an aggressive kiss. You tug at his lip, moaning ecstasy into his mouth and making it clear how good he’s making you feel.

“Eren,” you call out. “Fuck… Fuck me harder, I know you can do better than that.” You challenge him because you’re ready to be torn apart at the seams and he’s into it. He pulls out of you quickly and manhandles you roughly until you’re on all fours, ass raised in the air for him to see.

“Arch your back,” he demands as he places pressure with his palm on the small of your back. You comply to his demand and lean your upper torso down into the mattress, ass still raised high. He pushes back into you and you let out a high-pitched whimper as he starts to hit that sweet spot. He knows he’s driving you crazy, and he uses his words to help you work your way over the edge. “Fucking take that cock… Tell me you love that cock!” He grabs a fistful of your hair and forces your head back.

“I love it, I love your cock… _fuck!_ ” Whatever inhibitions you may have had were thrown out the window as he brings you closer and closer to the edge. “Eren, I’m so close… Please don’t stop! Harder!”

He lets go of your hair and starts squeezing your hips, ramming into you as fast as he can go. “Say my name,” he demands through shaky breaths. “Let everyone in this building know who’s making you feel so good.”

You were certain that everyone in HQ already knew.

“Eren…!” You call his name out over and over. “Oh my god!” You hear yourself wail as the beginnings of orgasm start to take hold. You feel a burst of pleasure run through you and it’s overwhelming to the core. You feel your chest become heavy and your eyes start to tear up and you’re sobbing from the pleasure. “Eren! Eren… Eren…!!!”

You hear him loudly moan your name back at you as he spills into you with a few final, desperate thrusts. He collapses over you for a moment as he catches his breath, tracing light kisses on the small of your back. You feel his hair brushing up against your skin, the two of you completely soaked in sweat by now. Eventually he pulls out, and you can feel his cum running down your leg.

“Let me get you something for that,” he offers, still trying to catch his breath. You keep your position for a moment while he grabs the white shirt he was wearing earlier. He cleans you up and you turn around to lay on your back. You look up at him as he’s wiping himself off and you admire his naked form.

When he’s done, he lays down next to you and pulls the blanket over, covering the two of you up. You snuggle into the space between his arm and his chest and you rest your head against him. He has his arm wrapped around you, tracing up and down gently on your side.

Wiping the leftover tears from your eyes, you ask, “Better than whiskey, yeah?”

He gives you a soft smile, leans down and kisses you softly. “It helped.”


End file.
